Somebody Save Me
by Dark Blood Lust
Summary: After Sasori Dies and Deidara's left alone Hidan makes him believe he's helpless again, until a surprising saviour comes to his rescue...


**Somebody save me**

Pale hands moved roughly through long blond hair guiding the younger of the two as a second tongue began moving over Hidan's hard cock, the younger blond hoped he was pleasing the other because he didn't think he could take another slap like the last.

Hidan began bucking his hips harder, forcing himself further into the blonde's mouth almost chocking the boy as two of his three tongues worked over his length before being pushed backwards onto the ground non-to-gently.

As the taller of the two moved towards the other tears began to fall from his ocean blue eyes again. "P-please Hi-Hidan, don't do this! Not again… Un, please don't hurt me…" Deidara begged trying to get as much distance between himself and the taller Immortal.

"Oh Dei-Chan, you know the rules, you don't speak without permission, I guess I'm going to have to punish you now" Hidan replied Pulling on Deidara's ponytail.

Fear was evident in the youngers eyes, he new what that mean, the terrorist bomber wanted to scream and cry out in pain as he was dragged to the bed on the other side of the room by his hair but new that-that would only make things even worse, he already new he wasn't going to be prepared but he hopped that if he stayed quiet the Jushidnest would at least try to lubricate him with something other then his own blood.

The silver haired man smirked down at the broken and defenceless teen at his feet, "Aw… Don't cry Dei-Chan, it only makes me want to hurt you more, now wipe those tears and get on the bed, don't make this any harder on yourself."

The blond tried to suppress his sobs and stop the tears from falling, moving to the centre of the bed as instructed. "Now Dei-Chan, take your clothes off, give me a show while your at it and maybe I won't punish you, to badly" Hidan said running a hand over the blonde's bruised cheek.

Deidara slowly began to un button his coat trying not to flinch away from Hidan's touch, after the coat was fully open his slid it down and off his shoulders, pooling around him, he removed the mesh t-shirt and Hidan reach for his hands, moving them down his body down to his crouch, "Pleasure yourself for me, I did ask for a show did I not?"

Deidara nodded slowly, he hated this man, this evil man who terrified him, made him do horrible and dirty things, the man who defiled him and used him, Deidara _loathed _this man, he wanted to kill him, but new that would do nothing aside from give the other more incentive to do the horrible things he did to him.

Ridding the teen of his pants Hidan sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the teen to follow his order, when the other didn't move after a minute of waiting Hidan back handed the blond again, making the teen cry out in pain.

"Do as I say or I will give you more pain then you have ever felt before, now put those hands to work and give me a reason not to tie you down and pound into you until your broken and bleeding!" Deidara visibly flinched back, pressing his hand to his already bruised cheek, hopping it wouldn't look to bad in the morning, he didn't want to think of a lie for why he was so beaten up.

After a few more seconds Deidara's hands were moving down his body and grabbing hold of his limp cock, he hated the man making him do this, and he hated himself for being so weak, he could never stop him from taking his body and doing unspeakable things to it.

Deidara's smooth fingers began to stroke his own length as he opened the mouths in his hands, letting the tongue's lick up and down his length; small moans began to escape from Deidara's lips.

The silver haired Jushidnest smiled at the blond, crawling over to the middle of the bed pushing the blond down on the bed. "Now Dei-Chan, your doing very good just now, so I'm going to let you choose how you would like me to do this, on your back or on your hands and knees?"

"Hands and knees, I'd rather not have to look at you while you rape me" Deidara said, Hidan's smile turned dark before raising his hand to hit the other again but stoped just before making contact with the other who flinched away, "Well, I was going to prepare you but after that comment" Deidara's eye's widened "now I don't think I will" he said with a laugh, flipping the blond over and pulling him up onto his knees.

Deidara could feel the man behind him removing his coat and sliding his pants down before rubbing his erection over the others entrance before shoving it into the other. Tears began rolling down Deidara's face again, it hurt, it hurt so fucking much.

Hidan didn't give the teen any time to adjust before pulling out until only the tip of his cock was still inside him before slamming into him again, "Ugh, so tight… Ah, Dei-Chan you feel just as good as the last time I had the pleasure

Of fucking your pretty little ass," the silver haired Jushidnest moaned as he continued to pound into the younger.

The blonds body hurt so much Deidara could feel his insides tearing, he could feel blood sliding down his inner thighs, he wanted this to end, he wanted to scream but when the other noticed this he quickly shoved two fingers into his mouth, stopping any sound from coming out.

The blond thought he was going to die, with the pain Hidan was inflicting on him along with the lack of air reaching his lungs, he could feel his consciousness fading.

"Oh… god I'm going to come, uha… after that I'm going to cut you, make you bleed so fucking much, and when your covered in that beautiful red I might even fuck you again, and when I do I'll make you look me in the eye and watch as I fuck you, how would you like that? Having me inside you again slamming in and out of you, making you bleed and scream, it's been so long hasn't Dei-Chan?" Hidan's words terrified Deidara, he new the man wasn't lying, he would do every one of those things to him, and there was nobody here to stop him, not any more…

His Dana was dead, there was nobody left to help him, the immortal could kill him right now and nobody would even notice he was gone. Hidan removed his fingers from Deidara's mouth and he took his chance and screamed before the kunai that he always kept under his pillow was pulled out and held against his throat, the sharp metal nipping at his skin, trickling blood down his neck were it has cut in slightly "try that again and I'll use this to slit your throat, got it?"

The blond mumbled a 'yes' before he felt Hidan move and re-poison the sharp blade against his bare back, "I don't think I want to wait anymore, I'm going to cut you open now… I'm going to make you mine!" the blade was pressed into Diedara's flesh and Hidan began carving letters into his back, it took every bit of his will power to not scream out in pain.

**Main Room – Akatski H.Q**

"What the hell was that?" Kisame asked after the bone chilling scream ended, looking over to the others in the room they all shrugged before Itachi stood and walked to the door way, "Has anybody seen Hidan or Deidara since the meeting earlier today?"

"Senpai said he was going to be in his room, he wanted to be alone I think" Tobi replied looking at the other from were he sat cross-legged of the ground.

"Why? You don't think that Hidan would…" the shark like man started.

"You never know, with Sasori our of his way Hidan could do whatever he wanted without having to worry about him doing anything" Kakazu mentioned as Itachi ran from the room heading in the direction of the sleeping quarters.

Itachi pulled open the artistes door to see Hidan imbedded in Deidara's ass, blood covering him and a Kunai in The silver haired mans hand "What the hell are you doing to him!" Itachi roared anger visible in the sharingan users eyes.

When Hidan looked up he was face to face with Sasori, Hidan dropped the blade and quickly pulling out of the younger blond. "What did I tell you about hurting him?" the red headed puppet master yelled pointing at him.

After casting the genjutsu Itachi quickly moved to the unconscious blond removing his coat and placing it over him before pulling him into his arms.

"YOUR DEAD! HOW ARE YOU HERE NOW? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Hidan yelled falling backwards off the bed. "Didn't I tell you? If you ever laid a finger on him again I'd make you pay! But, I guess you just don't listen do you?" The puppet master said walking over to the naked shaking man of the ground.

"I'm going to make you feel every last bit of pain you've ever put him through" the genjutsu continued even after Itachi had walked out of the room carrying The unconscious teen to the bathroom to properly clean and tend to his injury's.

Itachi placed Deidara into the bathtub and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a washcloth and a pile of gausses before turning on the tap and wetting the cloth placing the gausses on the bench next to it.

The figure in the bath began to stir "Deidara … are you awake?" the dark haired Uchiha asked moving back to his side "Ugh, Dana?" Itachi moved the coat slightly so that the other could see better, "No, it's Itachi" the dark haired man replied leaning down with the now damp cloth, wiping over the others torn up and bloody flesh.

Deidara flinched as the warm cloth made contact with his skin, it hurt like hell and the warm cloth in Itachi's hand was only making it hurt more as the other cleaned the wounds.

After Itachi had wiped away most of the blood he could he see the deep cuts in the Deidara's back making out the word MINE carved into his skin, "Itachi… Were is Hidan?" he asked looking over at Itachi as he continued to clean the painful wounds on his back.

"I placed him in my genjutsu… So hopefully he'll think twice before doing this to you again. And if he dose do this again then I guess Sasori-san will just keep making small appearances from beyond the grave…"

Deidara sighed, "You know Itachi, this doesn't change anything… I still hate you, one good deed doesn't change what's happened in the past or how I feel about you, But… Thanks, for saving me…" Itachi smiled lightly.

"Don't worry about it, I don't think I'd have it any other way" he replied gabbing some of the gausses to keep the still slightly bleeding wounds at bay.

Deidara may have hated the dark haired Uchiha, but he was still grateful to him for saving him, the blond weakly smiled to himself, _'I thought I was alone without Dana here with me but I guess I was wrong, maybe there still is somebody to save me…' _With that last comforting thought in mind Deidara drifted off into an almost peaceful slumber, only hoping that his saviour would still be there next to him when he awoke the next morning…

_Red eyes that once brought fear_

_Now all I want is to see them near_

_Blood coved me from head to tow_

_Crimson covering skin white as snow_

_Tears falling from eyes like rain in the sky_

_All the others just walked on by_

_Dark eyes cold as ice_

_Never thought they'd be so nice_

_Please anybody hear my plea _

_Please somebody save me…_

**All right! Well this is my very first Naruto fic. I hope you all liked it, I love this pairing, its one of my top 5 Naruto Pairings… sadly it doesn't make its way into my top 3 though.**

**And I'd love to hear what everybody thinks of my lame attempt at a poem, I'm trying to get back into poetry and I'm starting with this little piece, is it any good, could it use some work? Well let me know. **

**I'm thinking of doing a second part for this and depending on how many reviews I get will depend on wether or not I do-do another one. **

**If I do-do another one for this it will be a pre-quale type thing and it will be a 3-shot, I have a base idea and name but it all depends on if you guys want one or not so '**_**Dana my saviour' **_**is in your hands my lovely little lemon drops!**

**All right so onto another quick topic! I am stuck on my next paring to write so its up to my Lovely and very awesome reviewers, will it be a:**

**Sasori x Diedara – Garra x Lee – Naruto x Sasuke – Shikamaru x Tamari. The pairing that gets the most hits will be the pairing I next write.**

**Anyway like most of my one-shots this has not been BETAed, I'm sorry if there are any miss spells/grammar errors but at the moment I'm taking some advice from a friend and trying to get better on my own without a BETA.**


End file.
